Pins and Needles
by Luthien Luinwe
Summary: L has always had a deathly fear... Though it wasn't something you'd think he'd be afraid of...
1. Flu Shots

**Hey guys, just a random story that popped into my head. I do not own Death Note**

**~Chapter 1: The Flu Shot ~**

L clung to Light's arm like a scared child. "Raito-kun, _please _don't make me!" he begged. He had started to regret handcuffing himself to the brown haired boy.

"Ryuzaki," Light sighed. "All of the other task members got one. Give me one good reason why you shouldn't."

"What if the injection is poisonous?" L demanded. "What if the person is injecting cyanide into my blood stream? Then I'd be dead and the task force would be nothing! Or, what if the person giving it to me is Kira?"

"Highly unlikely," Light replied. He half-dragged L into the local pharmacy. He took the paperwork they needed, and handed one of the clipboards to L. L angrily took the paperwork and began to fill it out.

Name: _Hideki Ryuga_

Age: _22_

Date of Birth: _May 21, 1985_

Insurance provider: _None_

_Raito, since you are paying for this, I'll be sure to make it twice as expensive by not listing an insurance provider, _L smiled as he thought. He and Light turned in their respective clipboards.

Soon, they were called back. "Mr. Yagami and Mr. Ryuga, correct?" Light nodded. "And you will both be receiving flu shots?" Light nodded again.

"I'll go first just to prove nothing bad will happen to you," Light said to L. He sat down in a chair next to the nurse-practitioner and rolled up his sleeve.

"Have you gotten a flu shot before?" the woman asked.

"Every year since I was five," Light answered. He waited as the woman sterilized his arm and inserted the needle. He didn't even flinch as she injected the weakened flu cells. She put a band-aid on the area. He stood up. "See Ryuga? It's not bad at all."

L had watched in horror as the needle was inserted into Light's arm. He didn't hear his comment. "Your turn," she said to L. He slowly switched places with Light. "Have you gotten a flu shot before?" L shook his head. "You aren't afraid of needles are you?" L's panicked expression said it all. "I need you to either roll up your sleeve or lower the collar so I can get your arm…" the woman said impatiently. L rolled up his sleeve.

The nurse-practitioner sterilized his arm with rubbing alcohol. That was when L started freaking out. "IT HURTS! STOP!" The woman jumped back.

"Ryuga, she hasn't even put the needle in yet…" Light pointed out.

"Oh," L replied more calmly. The woman finished sterilizing the area. She pulled out the shot. "Wait…" L said. "How do I know that isn't poisonous?"

"Ryuga, I just got the same vaccine," Light pointed out. "And I'm still standing here, aren't I?"

"For all I know, you've built up an immunity!"

The nurse-practitioner sighed. "I promise it's not poisoned. I'll count for you, okay?"

"Okay," L replied quietly.

Instead of counting, the woman simply shoved the needle into L's arm and injected him with the vaccine. L's eyes had gone wide with fright. "All done," the woman said after a bit.

"Good," L replied.

"If you don't mind me asking… Why are you two handcuffed together?"

"That idiot," Light said, pointing to L. "Lost the key."

"Oh, well, have a nice day!"

Light and L walked out of the pharmacy. "Ryuzaki, you never told me you were afraid of needles."

"Light," L began. "What human being in their right mind wouldn't be?"

"Anyway, I just thought I should tell you… We're giving blood tomorrow."

"WHAT?"


	2. Blood Donors

**~Chapter 2: Donating Blood~**

"I am not giving blood," L said plainly.

"Why not?" Light asked. "Just think, someone out there needs blood and you could be the one to save their life!"

"You just had to pull the, 'you could save their life' card, didn't you?"

Light nodded. "Let's go, Ryuzaki."

L sighed in defeat. He sat in the waiting room reading the first time donor manual. "Light, I've been out of the country this past year," he said. "That means I can't give blood," he smirked.

"No, L has been out of the country," Light replied, keeping his voice low. "Ryuga hasn't."

"Damn you." L filled out the blood donor information. He and Light were called back at the same time. L was taken to one blocked of area, and Light was taken to the one next to him.

"Hideki Ryuga?" the phlebotomist asked. L nodded. "Have you donated before?" L shook his head. "Well, first let's make sure you aren't anemic. Hold out your hand."

L sighed and held out his hand. The phlebotomist pricked his middle finger, and L jumped. "YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT IT INVOLVED A NEEDLE!"

"Calm down," the phlebotomist said. "Well Mr. Ryuga, you've got a nice iron count. I just need you to fill out some information on this computer, okay?" L nodded. The man left, and L started answering yes or no questions.

When he had finished answering, he flipped over the 'Ready' sign, and the phlebotomist made his way back over to him. He checked over L's answers. "Alright, looks good," he said. The man led L over to the blood drawing area. "Do you have a preference as to which arm I stick?"

"Left," L answered.

"Alright, just lay down there," the man said, pointing to a table. L hesitantly obeyed. The man handed L a stress ball. "I need you to squeeze that three times and hold it on the third so I can find a good vein." L nodded and did just that. The man made several dots on L's arm. "Relax your arm for me." L obeyed. The phlebotomist pulled out the needle and L nearly fainted.

"_That's _going into my arm?" L shouted. "That's…. That's huge!" He started to panic.

"Just relax, it'll only hurt for a second," the man replied.

Light, who was next to L, was silently laughing. "Calm down, Ryuga," he said. "It's not that bad."

"Alright, I need you to squeeze the ball again, same directions, okay?" L nodded. He kept his eyes shut as the man inserted the huge needle into his arm. "…Oops…" the phlebotomist said.

"What do you mean 'oops'?" L shouted, more panicked than before.

"I missed the vein," the man sighed. "I'm going to have to stick you again."

"You. Missed. The. Vein? HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET THIS JOB ANYWAY?"

"Would now be a good time to tell you that I'm new?"

L sighed. He winced as the needle was pulled out of his arm and reinserted.

"Every five seconds or so, I want you to squeeze that ball, okay?" the man said.

"Okay," L said in a quiet voice. He started to hyperventilate. _There is a needle in my arm!_

Thirty minutes later, he was missing a pint of blood. He was escorted to the snack table and given a seat next to Light.

"I'm impressed, Ryuga," Light said. "That was your first time giving blood and you didn't pass out."

L nodded. He gratefully took the juice box and packet of cookies that a volunteer gave him. "I feel dizzy and lightheaded," he said. "Is that bad?" Not two seconds later, his eyes rolled back and he was unconscious.

"Guess I spoke too soon…." Light sighed. "Oh, and Ryuga, I made dental appointments for us tomorrow," he smiled evilly.


	3. The Dentist

**~Chapter 3: The Dentist~**

L sat, well, more crouched, next to Light in the waiting room at the dental office. "I don't see why I'm here," he said angrily. "My teeth are fine."

"Ryuzaki, you eat sugar 24 hours a day," Light sighed. "I guarantee you have at least one cavity."

"Raito…. They use _needles _here," L said quietly.

"Yes, it's how they numb your mouth," Light explained.

"Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga?" the dental assistant asked. Light and L stood up.

"You _might _not even have a cavity, Ryuga," Light said. "Maybe your teeth are as perfect as you say." He sat down in the hygienist's chair. "I'll go first, okay?" Light opened his mouth so that the hygienist could clean his teeth. L looked in amazement at the different instruments. _I wonder how many ways you could kill someone with those tools… _

The hygienist cleaned Light's teeth and looked for cavities. "Your teeth look perfect, Light," she said. "Just like always. I'm just going to call in the dentist to double-check."

"Alright," Light said. When the dentist walked in, he opened his mouth again. He waited patiently as the dentist checked his teeth.

"Well Light, looks like you're good to go. You don't have a single cavity," the doctor smiled. Light returned the smile, stood up, and motioned for L to sit in the chair. The dentist left, and the hygienist began to work.

L hesitantly opened his mouth. He flinched as one of the instruments stuck to his tooth a bit.

"How often do you brush your teeth?" the hygienist asked.

"Once a day," L answered.

The hygienist sighed. "Well, it looks like you've got several cavities…" Light smirked. He wasn't surprised at all by the fact that L had terrible teeth. "I'll call in the doctor."

The dentist walked back into the room and examined L's teeth. "Well… You've managed to get multiple cavities in _every _tooth, and you need three root canals…" L tensed up. "We'll get those taken care of today."

"There… won't be a needle involved, will there?" L asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Just a small one," the dentist assured. He led L to an operatory. L hesitantly lied back in the chair and opened his mouth.

The dentist pulled out the syringe containing the local anesthetic. That was when L began to panic. "No needle!" he shouted.

"It's not going to hurt," the dentist assured. "So just calm down and let me give you the anesthetic…"

L clamped his mouth shut and shook his head.

"Sedate him," the dentist instructed his assistant. The assistant injected L's arm with a mild sedative before he could panic even more.

L's eyes drooped and he remained unconscious for the remainder of the procedure.

"Oh, by the way Ryuga," Light said just before L went out. "Tomorrow we have doctor's appointments."


End file.
